


Miss you, kiss you in make-believe

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: AU, Actor AU, F/M, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Ele and Edo play on screen lovers but hate each other’s guts in real life and they have a very crucial scene to film."
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 25





	Miss you, kiss you in make-believe

**20:10**

A knock on the door of Eleonora’s trailer echoed through the small space, and the girl opened her eyes. She turned her face towards the mirror, letting her gaze slide over her own, tired features. Her light, exhausted eyes stared back, and for a moment Eleonora wished she could pretend she wasn’t there.

A low sigh. “Come in!”

Whoever it was took their time, like they were hesitating. The door opened slowly, and the first thing the girl saw was the mess of curls poking in as her co-star Edoardo Incanti slid inside the trailer, quietly closing the door behind himself. 

Eleonora couldn’t help herself from feeling disappointed as she turned around in her chair to face the actor, who was now standing before her with an unsure look in his brown eyes. It was probably the first time Eleonora had ever seen doubt this severe in the man’s eyes, and for some reason it was unsettling.

“What’s up?” Eleonora asked, trying to keep her voice as casual as possible, masking every and any marks of the annoyance she was feeling.

Edoardo was moving nervously, his fingers absent-mindedly touching a photograph on Eleonora’s desk, his eyes peeled to the faces on the photo that were unfamiliar to him. Silence set in the trailer, and Eleonora could feel herself growing agitated. 

“Listen, Eleonora,” Edoardo stared, his voice wrapping around her name like velvet - a smooth habit of his that the girl detested loudly and proudly. “You don’t like me. And I don’t like you.”

“Oh wow. Good evening to you too.”

Edoardo chuckled at the girl, but the laugh was sharp. “Let’s just quit the bullshit, Eleonora. It’s no secret that you aren’t my greatest fan, and let’s face it, I find you rather maddening at times. But the scenes were supposed to film today need us to be more than a couple of actors who leave the room when the other one enters.

Eleonora let the words hang in the air, slowly thinking on them. It was true that them working together hadn’t been the easiest for either them nor the crew. The characters they were portraying were different from each other, which had worked with their personal differences, but the fact that they were supposed to fall in love on-screen during the next few weeks made Eleonora groan.

“Fair point,” Eleonora admitted, shrugging. 

“So let’s just… Leave anything and everything personal inside our own trailers. I don’t care if you put me on blast in your WhatsApp group chats, but we need to work together when we’re here.”

“Okay,” Eleonora agreed, prying out a tense smile to the man, who nodded with a sigh of relief. For a moment he stood there, looking at the girl through the mirror, and for a moment she answered to his gaze with her own.

And then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

**20:32**

It was strange seeing Eleonora Sava on set. It felt like she was slowly sinking into character every time she stepped out of her trailer, and Edoardo could see that happening the very moment. He fiddled nervously with the rugged leather jacket his character was wearing, all the while eyeing the brunette girl across the room.

Every now and then Eleonora turned around while she talked, and there was a glimpse of her character there, in the way she moved, talked or touched the people around her. The glimpses became more frequent until Edoardo could barely recognize any of Eleonora’s regular mannerisms. It was a strange sight, but one Edoardo had the upmost respect for.

**20:35**

“Okay, are we ready?” The director’s voice pulled Eleonora out of her conversation with one of the crew members, and she took a deep breath. The scene she was about to film was one she had been dreading for weeks now, as it included a rather charged moment between the leading pair. 

Okay, charged was an understatement.

Eleonora closed her eyes as she focused on the quiet hum of the set around her: the whirring of the lights, the quiet, guiding words from the director, the distant noises of the city of in which they were filming in. For a brief, blessed moment it was all but a distant buzz, and Eleonora was alone. All she could hear was the faint sound of traffic and music booming from somewhere as night set over the city that was still unfamiliar to Eleonora. 

She pulled her character’s coat tighter around herself, shivering in the night.

**20:45**

“Luna, Luna, stop!” Edoardo’s voice called out in the twilight, and Eleonora stopped slowly in her tracks, hesitating on every movement like her character had a habit of doing. 

Everything around them fell silent as she turned around and faced Edoardo. Only it wasn’t Edoardo staring at her, his frame illuminated by the yellow streetlight he was standing under - it was Francesco, his hands running through his hair anxiously as he awaited for the girl’s response.

Eleonora shook her head, wiping away a runaway tear that was merely the product of the cold wind whipping at her face. It worked for the moment and for Luna’s situation, so Eleonora didn’t hide it. “Francesco, I’m tired. I thought I made it clear. I’m tired and I’m exhausted. I’m done playing this game, and I’m done being the joke.”

“I’M the joke, Luna!” Edoardo roared, making Eleonora flinch. His voice echoed from the buildings around them. “I’m the fucking asshole who never takes responsibility for anything and anyone.

“I thought I could do the same thing with you. Fuck around and then when time comes, leave and never look behind. But I fucked up, Luna, I fucked up big time when I saw you standing at my doorstep at three in the morning, I fucked up big time when I laid next to you and wondered what the fuck was happening to me.”

Eleonora looked away from the boy, trying to fathom words. “What do you mean you ‘fucked up’?”

“I fell for you, Luna,” the man said breathlessly, shaking his head. “I woke up one night and I knew that I couldn’t go one fucking night more without you there with me. And that’s why I pushed you away.”

“You treated me like shit, Francesco,” Eleonora said, and Edoardo nodded, looking down like a shameful child.

“And I hate myself for that.”

And they stood there, meters between them, staring. Eleonora could see tears welling in Edoardo’s eyes, and for a moment she wondered whether it was just the cold for him, too. Slowly the curly-haired boy started walking towards her, studying her every move like he was scared she’d run off.

“Listen,” Edoardo stated as he reached her. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen, and this could be the best or worst fuck up of our lives, but right now I’m looking at you and I can’t stop feeling like walking away now would be the worst mistake of our lives.”

And then his hands reached her, slowly tilting her jaw back to kiss her. And when their lips touched, for a second Eleonora was but a regular girl from Tricase called Luna, kissing the guy she had sworn she would never fall for.

**21:04**

**“CUT!”**

Edoardo pulled away slowly, his breath tickling at Eleonora’s skin. They stood there, Edoardo’s hand still cupping Eleonora’s face, and for some reason Eleonora felt like she needed to avoid his gaze.

“Wow,” Edoardo said.

“What?”

“That felt almost too real,” he stated as he let his hand fall to his side.


End file.
